Frost
|Race = Frieza's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Emperor Space Pirate |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} Frost (フロスト, Furosuto) is a member of Frieza's race and the emperor of Universe 6. Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to the first form of Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, one major difference from Frieza is his blue skin color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has differently shaped ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons shoulder guards, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "shoulder guards" are part of his skin, given how similar in appearance it is to some of the other coverings he has on, like what appears to be hip guards, which might also be a part of his body). Frost also appears to wear a full skintight black covering from the torso down. Finally, he appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet. Frost has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal needles that he uses to poison his foes. When Frost transforms, he takes on appearances similar to Frieza's third and final forms. Compared to Frieza's third form, Frost's has only one set of horns, which retains its shiny black appearance, and the back of his head is shorter than Frieza's in third form. In the form that resembles Frieza's final form, his neck turns white. Also, in his final form, Frost's arms and legs are not the same shade of color as the rest of his body, unlike Frieza in his final form, but very much like Cooler in his final form. His thighs, waist, and tail are a sort of light black color, with his chest, abdomen, wrists, face and legs being a sort of white coloring. His arms and hands are a light blue color, with his center chest and the top of his head being a very brightly and more bolded blue. Personality Frost portrays himself as a gentleman who respects his opponents whilst in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain, claiming to be a pacifist as he even noted that he would rather avoid killing if at all possible. Similarly to Goku, Frost enjoys playing around with his opponents and testing them before using his full strength. Despite this, he is not so arrogant as to view himself as invincible, openly admitting to when he believes an individual can challenge his might. Even more, Frost acts as though he has a very caring nature to him. Throughout Universe 6, Frost has constantly used his empire and own sheer power to help end wars and save lives, becoming a hero and idol to many, particularly having a soft spot for children, refusing to give up in fear of destroying their hope. During the battle with Goku, he was saying to himself how he could not give up and would always stand up for the children who needed him the most, which is completely opposite of what Frieza would ever even consider. In the anime, however, in truth Frost is just like his tyrannical counterpart from the seventh universe, with Vegeta noting that no matter the universe "Frieza is still Frieza". Despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them—only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price. He is also a dirty fighter—using poison to gain an advantage when he is losing. Therefore, he is shown to be much more shrewd and cunning than Frieza, where he was able to fool almost everyone he meets, providing a fake image of a benevolent leader. This signifies that although Frost is weaker than Frieza, Frost is more clever and intelligent with his rule, allowing him to be more successful at ruling his empire. In the manga, there is no mention of him being a space pirate nor an indication of him being evil. His willingness to use his stingers stems from feeling threatened by an opponent, not viewing it as a weapon. While labeled a cheater by others, he remained indifferent about it. Additionally, when fighting Vegeta he does not choose to utilize his weapons, and instead attempts to defeat the Saiyan in a fair hand to hand battle. Frost has been shown to be more arrogant towards Vegeta, saying he should not have challenged him in battle. Biography Background Frost is from Universe 6 and is born of Frieza's race. He is the emperor of Universe 6.V-Jump, 2016 According to the anime, Frost leads a peace-keeping force in order to "quell conflicts in Universe 6", though he was also the one to start the conflicts, after stopping his self-created wars he would go on to help children and war recovery efforts in order to trick people into thinking he is a hero, causing him to be awarded the "Universal Peace Prize" three times in recognition of his actions, he would then go on to gain ownership of the lands destroyed by war, thus increasing his control over the universe. One time, Frost fought alongside Cabba to stop space pirates on Planet Mayonnai, a group in secret part of an underground organization. It turns out, he was actually the leader of the pirates he stopped and it was a staged conflict. Another time, Frost encounters an evil-doer and unintentionally kills him while using his final form. Since then, Frost has tried to avoid using this form because he has trouble controlling his power. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Frost is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to compete in the tournament between Universes 6 and 7. Vados gets Frost to join his team by promising that if he wins, Champa will help Frost with his efforts of Galactic Peace. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that is required to compete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe him to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Goku eventually beats Botamo by dragging him out of the ring, due to Goku not being able to deal any damage to him. Frost is then told by Champa that he is the next combatant in the tournament. Before Frost and Goku begin their match, Frost and Goku wish each other good luck and shake each others' hands. As soon as the match is begun by the referee, Frost rushes at Goku and they both start throwing blows at each other in a rapid succession. They fight until Goku uppercuts Frost in the gut and kicked Frost to the ground. Goku thinks that Frost is trying to see what his true power is but Frost claims that he isn't. Goku suggests that Frost transform into his final form, leaving Frost wondering how the Saiyan knew about his transformations. He learns that Goku fought someone similar to him, but requests not to speak about it. Frost then transforms into his "final form". Frost wants Goku's approval on the form and he gets the okay. Before they continue their match, Frost wants to know if his other has beaten him but Goku decides to leave it be so Frost assumes he didn't win. Frost in his transformation continues to fight on par with Goku. Frost fires a finger beam at Goku and it sends him crashing to the ground. However, Goku hops up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Frost. As Goku immediately charges at Frost, Frost is terrified and transforms again into his true final form. In the anime he is completely outclassed by Super Saiyan Goku as he kept on taking punches from Goku but still could not land a punch on him. In the manga Frost manages to keep up with Goku without taking too much damage, though he remains at a disadvantage power-wise. Outmatched regardless, Frost suddenly delivers a strange punch towards Goku and he uses his poison that leaves Goku weak and dizzy, leaving him unguarded and allowing Frost to kick Goku out of the ring, causing the Saiyan to lose. After his victory, Frost congratulates Goku for his time and he even raises Goku's hand. His next match is against Piccolo. In the anime Frost first charges towards Piccolo but Piccolo vanishes and moves above Frost where he starts to prepare his Special Beam Cannon. Frost then fires multiple Death Beams at Piccolo but Piccolo dodges all of them except for one which pierced his right leg, causing him to fall back on the ground. Piccolo then uses the an advanced cloning technique and Frost fires Death Beams at the clones in order to deduce which was Piccolo. Frost quickly gets tired of doing so and uses an explosive wave to wipe out all of the clones. Driving Piccolo back with swift attacks, Frost knocks Piccolo back and just as Frost was about to finish him off, Piccolo extends his left arm and traps Frost, preparing to finish the match with the Special Beam Cannon, however Frost then uses his poison against Piccolo, causing him to miss his attack. Frost then finishes the match with an energy blast through the chest. In the manga Frost attacks Piccolo with a barrage of energy waves, though the Namekian dodges them all even before removing his weighted clothing. The two then engage in a long range battle, with Frost firing energy waves and Piccolo using his Demon Hand technique. Feeling threatened by Piccolo, Frost quickly charges him and uses his poison in order to win the match. As Frost was about to be announced to be the winner, Jaco noticed something was wrong and suggested to the referee that Frost was using poison to win his matches. The referee checked Frost's body and discovered the needle concealed in his right arm much to everyone's surprise including Champa and Cabba. In the anime Frost then tells everyone about his dark side that he has kept hidden from everyone else by playing the part of a hero and acting kindly. Everyone is shocked by this, and all of the bystanders then boo Frost. It was then revealed by Vados that Frost was not a good person, he was actually similar to Frieza, Frost also revealed his true personality by giving an evil smirk towards Champa. Champa gets angry but eventually calms down after talking to Vados and then tells Frost if he beat Vegeta, he would support Frost in his goals. The referee intended to have Frost disqualified, but Vegeta tells the referee to let him continue in the tournament as Vegeta wanted to beat Frost himself. The fight then begins, with both fighters confident in their abilities. In the manga after being found out Frost simply states to Champa that he used his poison because he felt that he would lose if he did not, and also wanted the matches over with since there was no prize money. Vegeta then decides that he will fight and defeat Frost himself. As the match begins, Frost charges at Vegeta but Vegeta knocks him out of the barrier in just a single blow after he transforms into a Super Saiyan and Frost loses on the count of a ring out. In the manga Frost attempts to instead fight Super Saiyan Vegeta fairly in hand to hand combat, and manages to block a few of his attacks, however he is launched heavily out of the ring by Vegeta with a kiai, causing him to lose consciousness and for a stretcher to need to come and pick him up. In the anime, after the match, Frost tries to escape in Champa's cube and steal all of the riches his team was promised to share with, and if he were to take the cube, not even the Gods of Destruction nor the Galactic Patrol would not be able to chase him but confronted by Hit. Frost is curious if the assassin was sent by Champa or even survivors from a planet he destroyed paid him off to kill him. Frost is hit with a technique by Hit and then rays of light appear out of him, preventing him from escaping. Afterwards, he is then carried by back to the tournament grounds by Hit. Back at the tournament grounds, Frost sits with with rest of his team, slouched over with his eyes closed. Universe 6 loses the tournament due to Hit not wanting the cube anymore because of his entertaining match with Goku, so he loses his match with Monaka on purpose. Frost's life is threatened by Champa because they embarrassed him. Before he could destroy them, Champa's attention has been turned to the tournament where the Omni-King is present. After Champa's encounter with the Omni-King, Frost is still currently asleep and he is taken home by Vados and Champa. Power It is noted by Vados that Frost is among the strongest in Universe 6 and that he is the best hand-to-hand combatant on Champa's team. In his first form, Frost is comparable to Goku (who was fighting him in his base form, though not to his fullest). In his Assault Form, he was shown to overpower Goku in base - even flying through a Kamehameha, but it turned out Goku was still holding back as he managed to get back up from Frost's Death Bullet to the head unharmed and said that he was a slow starter. Upon viewing Goku become a Super Saiyan, Frost had to respond by turning into his final form. In his final form, in the anime Frost is much weaker than Super Saiyan Goku and is almost beaten by just a few blows, additionally it is noted that Goku was toying with Frost and not using his full power. Later, when fighting Super Saiyan Vegeta he is defeated in one punch, sending him ricocheting off Botamo through the dome above. Vegeta said he was holding back when he punched Frost, since Frost would not have survived a full strength punch. In the manga, while still outmatched Frost does a lot better when fighting Goku, fighting for longer yet taking less damage from Goku's attacks, even when the latter hits him in his neck's pressure point. In in this version he also manages to briefly fight blow for blow against Goku, and also effectively use a kiai against Goku. However, Vegeta notes that Goku was simply toying with Frost during their fight. Goku also tells Frost that if he trains he will become stronger, like Frieza did. Additionally, even after being weakened due to his fights with Goku and Piccolo, Frost still manages to block a few of Vegeta's attacks before being ringed out. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Poisonous Needles' – Frost possesses retractable needles in holes in his wrists that are coated with poison. He can use the needle in his right wrist to make opponents drowsy, weak and unable to move in order to gain an advantage, and he uses this weapon to win against Goku and Piccolo. In the anime, the needle in his left wrist possess highly acidic poison and is intended to kill. While Frost claimed that they were natural, the referee of the tournament stated that there was modifications. *'Death Beam' – A powerful beam of energy fired from the finger. **'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his assault form. **'Barrage Death Beam' – A rapid fire version of the Death Beam used by Frost in his assault form and final form. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A blast of ki utilized by Frost in an attempt to quickly wipe out all of Piccolo's clones. *'Death Cannon' – A powerful energy blast technique used by Frost to blow a hole through Piccolo, knocking him out. In the manga Frost uses it several times to attack Goku and Piccolo. **'Killer Ball' – A rapid fire energy wave technique. *'Chaos Wave' (カオスウェーブ) – Frost's version of the Death Wave. First Form Frost's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chaos Ball' – Frost's version of the Death Ball. It is Final Form Frost's super attack in Dragon Ball heroes. Transformations First Form This is the form that Frost is introduced in. In this state, Frost is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull slightly with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has grey legs and a tail, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed. He has indigo sections on his head, abdomen and the boots. His grey parts with lines appear on his cheeks as well as his lavender skin on his face, arms and hands. He dons the white wristbands, ankle bands and crotch guards with white sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and unlike Frieza, he does not have the dark lips. He wears the the variant of the upper-body natural armor that Frieza's army wears albeit from the white shoulder pads. Frost is able to hold his own but is slightly outmatched by Goku who is still in his base form and is not utilizing his full power. Second Form Frost never transforms into his normal second form during any of his battles, though it makes a brief appearance in the bonus images of the ''Warriors of Universe 6'' volume where Krillin is glad Frost didn't transform into his second form because he had bad memories with that form because of Frieza on Namek. Third Form Frost's third form is referred to as his Assault Form and is the equivalent of Frieza's third form, though it is referred to as his "Second Form" in promotional material. In this form, Frost's skull is elongated, his nose combines into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns don't change their shape and there isn't any spike growing out of his back and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads with indigo sections. He uses it during his peace keeping efforts where he has to fight. Frost transforms into this after he is asked by Goku to show his true power. This form gives Frost even greater power and an edge over Goku's base form giving him a massive advantage, but is sorely outclassed by the Super Saiyan form. Final Form Frost's final form is the form that Frost is born in, being his "true" or "base" form. In this form, Frost becomes a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. Unlike his first form, Frost has the pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen and shins with poisonous needles in his wrists. He uses this form in response to Goku's Super Saiyan form. He has difficulty controlling his strength in this form, to the point that he once accidentally killed a foe - leading him to rarely ever use the form on someone who can't handle its power. Even in this form, Frost is still no match for Goku in strength and is unable to land any significant punches however he was still able to defeat Goku with stingers that he possessed on his body, rendering Goku unable to fight back. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Frost appears for the first time ever and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes in both base and final form, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Frost appears in the video game, Extreme Butoden, as a Z-Assist character. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' *Frost (Third Form) vs. Evildoers *Frost (Final Form) vs. Evildoer *Frost (First Form) and Cabba vs. Space Pirates ;Dragon Ball Super *Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Piccolo *Frost (Final Form) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Hit Trivia *Frost's name refers to anything related to the cold, which is the pun of members of Frieza's race. Gallery References ca:Frost fr:Frost pt-br:Frost ja:フロスト es:Frost pl:Frost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's race Category:DBS Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Universe 6